


Blueberry Macadamia Muffins

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Cyrus brings TJ a meaningful gift, and he can't help but wondering if it could mean that something deeper than friendship was going on between them.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Blueberry Macadamia Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so to state the obvious, trigger warning for food. 
> 
> I know the description is shorter than usual, but shorter descriptions are often more eye-catching (generally speaking). Also, I felt nothing needed to be added to it. Remember to stay safe during these turbulent times and look after yourselves, okay? Self care is very important. I love you all xoxo 
> 
> Feel free to give this work kudos and comment below if you liked this fan fiction!

"Cyrus, your muffins are ready!" 

At this, he shot into his kitchen at the speed of light, thanking his Mom in the process. Without her, they would have burned while he was on the phone to Andi and Buffy. 

And, well, TJ. 

The thing was, they'd arranged to meet up with each other that very afternoon, to chill, play some video games and watch a movie together. He'd been invited around for dinner, too, and had accepted (albeit at TJ's polite insistence). 

"I'll be over for about five or six hours, that's definitely alright, isn't it?" 

Leslie nodded and smiled, a knowing glint in her eye. 

"Of course, love. He makes you very happy, I've noticed as much." 

"You could say that," Cyrus muttered under his breath as he observed the muffins. They seemed fine on the outside, not under or overdone by any means. Satisfied by his baking abilities, Cyrus took the bunch and stuffed them into his plastic bag. He hadn't actually informed TJ that he was bringing these muffins over, as he wanted it to be a surprise. He had his fingers crossed not only that TJ would actually like the muffins, but also that he wouldn't freak out about him bringing them over or anything. 

Five minutes later, after perfecting his appearance by combing his hair and spraying cologne all over himself in a self conscious manner, Cyrus dithered at the door. 

"Mom?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm heading off to TJ's now. I'll see you later!" 

"Remember to keep your phone on, in case I message you. And tell Mrs Kippen I said thankyou for letting you stay over for dinner." 

"I will do, don't worry. Bye!" 

"Bye, sweetie!" Cyrus cringed on the inside at the nickname, but he loved it deep down. 

"Bye, Mom! I love you, too!" 

That being said, he set off. He tried his best not to swing the bag that had the container of muffins in it about too much.

Heading over now, Cyrus wrote to his crush. Hope that's alright? They'd already arranged the time, but he was eager to check he hadn't made some stupid mistake.

Of course, came the rapid answer. Looking forward to it. See you soon :)

Cyrus' heart picked up in pace at TJ's use of a smiley face. Did it mean anything? It might have done, he wasn't sure. Before he met Jonah, he hadn't so much as been friends with other guys. As a consequence of this, he often felt as though he was 'winging it' during interactions with boys.

How did other people do it? Boys were so complicated sometimes, you could never figure them out. At times, they could serve as an unwelcome distraction. Like when Cyrus would be in Chemistry class, for example, and the only chemistry his head was filled with was the chemistry that was between him and TJ. Granted, it was most likely fictional, but time-consuming nonetheless. 

A smiley face. It was friendly. Platonic. Right?

He was pretty certain it was. When he was texting the GHC (and Jonah) it definitely was. But with the boy he was falling for? It was a different ball game altogether. He'd constantly overanalyse every facial expression, every move, every action and every word when around him. He couldn't help it; his parents were Shrinks, after all.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the door to TJ Kippen's house, carrying muffins and steeling himself mentally to see him. 

Taking a deep breath (he was feeling more anxious about seeing the boy than usual today, and he had no idea why), he knocked on the door and awaited an answer, twisting the hem of his shirt around and around-a nervous tic of his. After what felt like am eternity, but mustn't have lasted any longer than thirty seconds, the sight of TJ's beautiful face welcomed him.

"Cyrus! Hey, man, come on in!" 

"Hi, what's up?" They fist bumped, both wearing wide smiles. 

"Nothing much, nothing much. Want a drink?" 

"Sure. That'd be great, thanks." 

"No problem. So, uh, what's the deal with the plastic bag?" 

"First of all, can I put it on the kitchen counter?" 

TJ nodded, still looking a little lost. "Yeah, of course." 

Cyrus did so and looked around. The house was as clean and bright and vibrant as it had ever been, it appeared. Black and white photos lined most of the walls, and they cheered Cyrus right up whenever he spotted them. Seeing TJ's physical progression throughout the years was too cute and wholesome for his heart to handle. 

TJ was watching him with curiosity written all over his face. His heart beat sped up, before he remembered. Of course. The muffins. 

"Oh, um. Remember when we did that muffin bet last week?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but these are the muffins you asked for. Blueberry macadamia nut. I went out and got the ingredients for you. They're not the best, but they'll have to do." 

At this, TJ stopped short, his jaw dropping. Had Cyrus really gone to all that effort for him? Why would he bother buying those ingredients and baking it himself? Did two people who were 'just friends' do that for each other? His other friends wouldn't do that for him. Maybe it was due to Cyrus' heart of gold.

Oh no. TJ had gone quiet, very quiet. That was never a good sign, was it? He'd messed up. Again. Like he always did. Feeling slightly nauseous, he stood up.

"Wait, Cyrus, don't go!" His crush's strong grip on his arm was instant. 

"I messed up, I mean I'd only go and ruin your dinner anyway, right? I always screw things up, so it's best if I leave before things get even worse than before," Cyrus explained, TJ's hand still on his arm and sending electricity through it. 

"Are you taking the mick?" 

Hurt was written all over Cyrus' face. "No, why would I be?"

"It's just that....nobody's ever done anything that nice to me before. Except for you, in the past, when you helped me to come to terms with my dyscalculia. You're too kind to me, and I don't understand for the life of me why," TJ explained.

"Can I not be kind of you for the sake of it?" Cyrus whispered. Something between them had changed-you could see the chemistry between them from a mile off, as emerald eyes met chocolate ones. They were so close now, that if one of them moved several inches closer to the other, they'd almost be kissing. 

"I don't know," TJ smirked, only half joking and more nervous than he was willing to admit to the boy he had feelings for. "Could you?"

"I could," Cyrus concluded, looking more anxious than he'd ever seen him in his life. 

TJ shut his eyes and swallowed down his fears. "But there could be something deeper going on, couldn't there?" 

"Like what?" Cyrus asked, feigning innocence. 

"And you have the audacity to call me the oblivious one?" TJ rolled his eyes, alluding to his sarcastic nature. "You know what I mean."

"Do I? You might have to explain it to me." 

"Cyrus..." 

"What?"

"Come on, I'm not dumb, and neither are you. Stop beating around the bush. These past few months, I've felt this...thing growing between us. A spark, I'd even go as far as saying. I can't stop thinking about you. You make me crazy, Cyrus Goodman, but the craziest thing of all was always the possibility you liked me too. But I get it, really. I know I've probably fallen for a straight guy. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable." He was paler than he'd ever been, and shaking. 

This time, it was Cyrus' turn to placate TJ, despite his disbelief and hysteria knocking him clean off his feet, so to speak. TJ Kippen liked him! In a romantic way! His crush liked him back! This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Cyrus pinched himself. Unless he'd misheard, then this was very much real. 

"Wait, TJ. Let's get one thing straight. I'm not." Cyrus smiled. "Straight, as in. Not straight. And, for what it's worth, I like you too."

"I wasn't imagining the chemistry between us?" TJ checked. 

"You weren't." Cyrus confirmed. "It's very overpowering." 

TJ laughed. "Tell me about it. By the way, wooing me with muffins, when we first met due to me getting you a muffin-it's very romantic." 

"It is?" 

"Yes." 

"What now?" 

TJ grabbed Cyrus' hands and held them in his own. They looked tiny in comparison to his. He struggled to stifle his laughter as he realized this. "Whatever you want." 

Cyrus nodded. "Okay, here goes: TJ Kippen, do you want to go out with me?" TJ raised an eyebrow, ever the King of Casual, Cyrus thought to himself. 

"Do I want to be your boyfriend? Cyrus, I would love to. There's nothing I'd love to do more." Cyrus eyes were sparkling, and his cheeks were flushed pink with joy. He was too perfect. TJ's heartbeat sped up like crazy as it crossed his mind that this was his boyfriend. His boyfriend. That would take some getting used to.

"There is one thing I would love more, personally," Cyrus confessed with a knowing smile. 

"What is it?" 

"This."

That being said, Cyrus leaned in and locked lips with TJ, taking him by surprise. After a moment's hesitation as he processed what's going on, TJ started to kiss Cyrus back, but Cyrus pulled back, looking concerned. 

"I'm sorry, it was too soon, too forward. I'm an idiot, an absolute-" Whatever Cyrus was, TJ didn't find out. Before he could finish his sentence, he leaned forward and closed the space between them, pressing their lips together. Equally as shocked as TJ had been, at first, Cyrus kissed him back. 

Fireworks wouldn't quite do what was transpiring justice; it was as though Cyrus was being filled with fire when his lips met TJ's. His world was being turned upside down in the best way possible, to the extent that this brand new feeling, this pulse of emotion rushing through his veins, was inexplicable-it couldn't be explained in words. Meanwhile, TJ was filled with warmth, the warmth that love and joy and passion had brought so generously into his life. His heart could have given Usain Bolt a run for his money at that moment, as odd as that sounded. He'd always dreamed of his first kiss being magical and that was precisely what it was. As their lips met, all they needed was each other. Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen completed each other.

Alas, like all good things, their kiss had to come to an end as they emerged for air. As the two boys pulled away, they touched their foreheads against each other's. 

"That was exhilarating," TJ announced, stating the obvious. Cyrus giggled and TJ loved him even more for it. 

"Tell me about it. Today's been the best day of my life, without a doubt." 

"Ditto." 

"What now?" TJ smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"How about those muffins?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read this, I appreciate it. Stay safe. Comment below and give this work kudos if you found it cute or sweet or enjoyable, at least. Have an awesome day, random yet amazing stranger! :)
> 
> L x


End file.
